The present invention relates generally to spoke guards for bicycle wheels, motorcycle wheels, etc., and, more particularly, to devices capable of protecting the spoke adjuster and wheel rim areas of these wheels from the intrusion of foreign materials (e.g., dirt) which may hinder the proper functioning and reduce the life span of the spokes and wheel rim; while providing a decorative addition to the wheel.
Most bicycles, motorcycles, unicycles, and other vehicles having spoked wheels are provided with spoke-adjuster assemblies through which spoke tension may be adjusted to facilitate proper wheel alignment. Such assemblies usually comprise a series of spoke-adjuster lugs (one for each spoke), mounted in the wheel rim and having a threaded aperture through which the spoke can be threadably engaged or disengaged to increase or decrease spoke tension.
A common problem associated with the spoke adjuster and wheel rim areas concerns the accumulation of dirt or other foreign materials at the exposed threaded engagement between the spoke and spoke adjuster lug, and in the tire and tube area via the openings in the wheel rim through which the spoke adjuster lugs are received. Such accumulations can generally inhibit effective spoke adjustment, and may cause rusting in the spoke adjuster and rim areas, which, over time, will reduce the life span of the spoke and rim. Also, in the case of vehicles such as bicycles, the life span of the drive-chain and sprocket may be affected.
Simple spoke cover devices are well known in the prior art. See, for example, Speers et al., "Combination Drinking Straw And Wheel Spoke Cover", U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,370; Dobrosky, "Spoke Ornament For Bicycle Wheels", U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,423; and Gannon, British Pat. No. 1,348,663. These prior art devices basically consist of elongated or tubular members which snap or clip on to the spokes of a wheel to provide decorative ornamentation. Although these devices provide some satisfactory results, they do suffer several disadvantages.
First, since these devices are primarily designed for decorative purposes, their disclosures contain no teaching or suggestion that they can be fixedly attached in place so as to protectively cover the spoke adjuster and wheel rim areas. Secondly, while these devices may be designed to fit over the spoke-adjuster lugs and wheel rim openings, they are not capable of form-fitting to these areas so as to effectively inhibit the intrusion of foreign materials.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a spoke adjuster guard capable of keeping foreign materials out of the threads on either the spoke adjuster lug or the threaded end of the spoke received therethrough, and to prevent foreign materials from entering the tire and tube area through the wheel rim openings in which the adjuster lugs are mounted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke adjuster guard capable of prolonging the life of wheel spokes and rims, which in turn will prolong the life of the drive-chain and sprocket on vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, etc.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a spoke adjuster guard capable of being mounted to and removed from the spoke adjuster area without necessitating the unthreading of the spoke from the adjuster lug, and such that spoke adjustment may be accomplished substantially unhampered by the presence of accumulation of foreign materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke adjuster guard which can fixedly engage and form-fit the spoke adjuster area and wheel rim openings in which the adjuster lug is mounted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke adjuster guard with a simple locking system capable of secure installation and easy removal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke-adjuster guard capable of relatively simple and inexpensive fabrication and characterized by safe and durable construction.
Other objects and various further features of novelty will be pointed out and will occur to those skilled in the art in the following specification when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.